


[Niou/Ryoma] the Prince and the fox

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: POT timeline after the Nationals, Ryoma Echizen of Seigaku is pursuing senpai Niou Masaharu from Rikkai
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Niou Masaharu
Kudos: 2





	[Niou/Ryoma] the Prince and the fox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[仁王越] 王子與狐狸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681853) by [MeltingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor). 



> -translation of my own work

\----An obnoxious senpai

This is Echizen Ryoma's first impression on Niou Masaharu who enjoys shifting his face and turning into other characters in the court.

It is only in his retrospect that he finally gets to realize what a player Niou Masaharu truly is. Blimey, he was having a short phase of anemia back then. But every detail of the match against Fuji senpai is soundly recorded in his memory, when Niou vanishing into Tezuka bucho to challenge Fuji as a strategy, playing a rather calculating tactic.

Ryoma remembered it well.

It was an interesting match, not at all make sense with the face-swapping but insanely fun to watch.

  
"He's pretty intriguing, as a player."

His silver hair and swift move in halve of the court resembled so much as a cunning fox, scheming his rival with a tint of light hidden in those deep-blue eyes, and a slight twist at his mouth. He seemed to catch what Fuii senpai was trying in defense and taunted it back with his own way of thinking - almost perfectly replicated Tezuka bucho with body and mind. All in all, it is no doubt that the fox-like player must have spent tons of effort and time in experiment and practices, not to mention the observation and research into great details, to make this tactic possible.

While riding the long bus, the mountainous views from Tokyo highway to Kanagawa zen was flashing outside the window. Ryoma keeps thinking back to the memory and feeling a bit looking forward to meeting the Rikkai tennis team. Yes, not going straight home but taking a half-hour commute to meet the former rivals' team is kind of his new Friday after-school activity, starting two months ago.

If Niou senpai only wants to take others' games into his own use, he wouldn't copy others in voice, appearance, and mindset into perfection. Needless to say, mimicking the uniqueness of every player is quite a hard work.

Therefore, whenever he walks towards the cunning silver fox, Ryoma actually feels like seeing through all his thinking and hidden heartbeats, like a pearl shimmering loudly under a pile of autumn leaves.

Not many can say so to the complex character like Niou Masaharu. But to him, Ryoma always finds it crystal clear. If one is being way too prepared and cautious, one would even say Niou is telling a lie even when he isn't. (which Ryoma wouldn't doubt that's also what Niou wants) To be unpredicted and impenetrable, Niou seems way too much enjoy his masks being the confusion of others.

Indeed, a silver fox. Having fun playing maneuvers in the field as much as in daily life. Like playing a magic trick, he will find satisfaction if everyone falls right into his trick and traps. So when he wins a match, he would outmatch the other not only in physical games but also mental tactics.

What a brilliant and cheeky brat.

When having no courtesy to refer a senpai like that, Ryoma often gives this answer to questions from his Seigaku senpai about Niou Masaharu.

The bus arrives. It is the destination named Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu. Ryoma gets off the bus and takes the steps to enter the gate. The grand location near the green Ginnpasan mountains is a combination of natural elegance and architectural greatness. The school itself emits a historical atmosphere in silence, and the students are way more discreet and cautious, unlike their counterparts in Tokyo.

It seems kinda outcasts in the surrounding - the presence of a Seigaku blue-white jacket - to bring an extreme cold front to this Rikkai college.

When Ryoma getting close to the tennis area, the Rikkai team members have already felt the sense of freshness, so originated from Tokyo, a smell of spice and pepper, like a bubble of dreamy and glamourous scene floating into the intense court fields.

It is a sight for sore eyes. The unique jacket of Seigaku, the pretty sharp face under a Fila cap, the one and only kitten-like boy.

" It is Ezchizen ---"

They start to call out to others like Christmas angel comes to town, sharing the great news amongst courts and members. After a few weeks, Rikkai members get so familiarized with the Seigaku boy to address him in a fond way than calling nicknames.

Yanagi senpai being the first member to spot Ryoma's arrival, greets him with a small smile, "you arrive thirteens mins earlier than usual, so no after-class help out?"

"well, I got Horyo to help me out." Ryoma breaks a naughty smile.

Running to the little visitor, the hot-headed second-year Kirihara Akaya speaks out loud, "Oi, Echizen! It is my turn to compete with you first! So unfair that Marui senpai had you for the day last week."

A dark-cap man follows up and scolds, "Behave, Akaya."

Yet turning to face the other kid, he gives out a more soften voice and facial expression, "you don't have to go along with their every request, you still have the last bus to catch so watch the time. Take good rest as well."

Ryoma is not a stranger to elders' caring speech, simply nods "noted."

Behind him comes Yukimura the gentleman-like senpai gently takes off his tennis bag and smiles "Must be a long ride, boya. I will take your belongings there."

"....puri"

Amongst everyone's refreshing voice, Niou Masaharu is the one being quite annoyed by the welcoming scene and the change of member's attitude toward the pretty kitten boy.

Bite him. How didn't he aware that anyone in this club also takes a liking to kittens? When did that happen? He was the only one, who took an eye on this one and only Echizen Ryoma, who is slowly switching a fluffy tail and looking like a spoiled high-born Persian cat.

Since his first arrival, that little Seigaku is welcomed to join the training and every "supposed to be secret" club meeting afterward. Though he would not hesitate to share any opinion as well.

In terms of getting to know your enemy, this little one has not done a bad job at all.

Says a harmless kitten, but not so different to a pretty cunning fox, huh?

Naturally, he would take an interest in such an interesting creature, wouldn't he?

Niou has openly and secretly observed this kid during the meetings. Being more interested in topics like fighting against a power-edged player and setting traps to trick the rivals. Well, since Exchizen Ryoma himself is a small-sized player and all-rounder, he does have some says in tacking big guys and feel too free giving out tactics like adjusting the speed of tennis and getting into the rivals' nerve, by words or showcasing the powers as a lefty good player.

He simply makes a statement rather than a question.

  
"Beating a player at his best is much more fun, isn't it?"

So, this is Echizen Ryoma.

  
A great player with a scheming little mind. Cute, cunning, and Niou couldn't say he hates it.

It is much like Niou himself.

He couldn't say he didn't feel a bit amazed when the little boys gave advice on playing against the Shintenhojin bucho Hiraishi.

"I wouldn't suggest a replication of his teammate if go against Shiraishi senpai."

"Since Niou senpai doing the swapping thing is an attempt to assault the mental state of other players, and strike the defensive side out of them instead of playing their tricks and skills like cards games. A knight to a prawn, not a knife to an axe."

The cat-eyes boy just plain-faced iron-flat tone told everybody -- the intrinsic of his art of plays -- with the fact that not having a real match with either one of them, he just observed a match to come to such a knife-out conclusion.

"So in this case, Niou senpai...."

Being a strategist, Niou actually, at that moment, feeling more occupied by this kitten kid right then. A young player knowing himself and the rivals so well, to an extent that seems like a seasoned professional than a primary kid.

It is what a magician would feel like being plotted out, tricks exploded and not properly dressed. With some effort to maintain his poker face, Niou finds it heart-racing enough to compare a ride to an extremely dangerous roller coaster. Is it how he sees him, a see-through magician?

If he can analyze to his bone with just a few glances........that's truly a scary thought.

  
Or is he?

"I think a rival with unexpected games and styles is more of a better option."

The Seigaku boy casually finished his too insightful speech.

If the boy is an interesting player and a potential threat, Niou wants to find out more. If only he knew, getting to know the truth would give him more satisfaction than he had ever expected : 

Echizen the pretty-face boy with his weekly arrival and scrutinizing analysis on him is nothing near a coincidence. But a bloody intention.

Niou Masaharu can admit that he has no shame on eavesdropping to Yaguii and the kid when his partner asked the kid aside and wanted to chat secretly. By any means, how could a prankster not be curious in this situation? little meeting and sweet words exchanging.

The Seigaku kid plainly smiles and says, "I like him."

The words are not cutting Niou's nervous heart this time but the boy's own. And the bluntness is not appreciated by the proclaimed gentlemen Yagkuii who sounds strangely unpleasant and disagreed," I .... don't think it is enough to say you should take any action....on top of that, I'm worried that you may have some misunderstanding on Niou kun as a person. After all, he is well-known for being 'a fraud and trickster'."

"I see that in him. Not to say he is not a liar having too much fun on tricking others"

Echizen Ryoma speaks so calmly and matter-of-factly; It is like an adult explaining something to a kid. He perks a smile, like a professional model on the cover of a fashion magazine, with a tad of confidence and charisma.

"I just like that in him, as to every other aspect."

  
Though Ryoma looks young and cute, he sure never acts like a child his age.

This assertion shot Yaguii dead with silence. With no more to oppose, he could play a role no more than an ordinary senspai, "I still have my reservation.....though I respect your decision. Just for your information, Niou kun may look like a 'player', he actually would turn girls down solely in a polite way. "

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on......or at least someone who listens, you know where to find me. Farewell, Ezchizen." This should be the last few words before Yaguii turns away and left.

Since Niou could hear no more words exchanging and he feels something is off with the way his partner speaks. A weird thought comes to Niou, maybe Yaguii has......

Right at the corner he is standing, Echizen flees this way and approaches to make him a face-to-face realization -- Oh, here is someone eavesdropping.

"Boya, I am sorry....."

This should-be embarrassment is solved, when Niou smiles the gentle smile of Yukimura bucho, giving out the warming aura in a soften tone. He continues, "It is none of my business, but I am concerned --"

"Why do you come here, Niou senpai?"

The kitten-eyes, as always, see through his disguise and says the blunt truth with ease. The boy's tone is soothingly clam and alluring, Niou has to admit.

"......nah."

  
Weird. It is rare Niou couldn't warm up a lie, like a cat being caught his tongue. More like him being skinned and accidentally finds out he has made a confession to the loved one. Not the other way around.

"so be it."

  
Echizen lowers his cap and walks past him. Just a normal day acknowledging an acquaintance, not even bother to blink an eye.

It is more confusion and annoyance to Niou, without having a full grasp of what is going on.

Why doesn't Ryoma say anything about the love confession? Well the exact word is 'like' but still. It is a damn bold move yet Echizen is making it as nothing happened.

So Niou catches up with him and nervously raises his voice, strangely making it like he is the love-struck one asking his endearing boy a confirmation to a date.

"heyyy.....you"

The moment they meet eyes, obviously Echizen Ryoma is the one remaining nonchalantly poised in an unreasonable way.

Now Niou really suspects his own hearing ability has gone wrong for a bit.

"...you say you like me, right?"

Great. He sounds weak and bluffing. The pretty-faced Echizen boy turns around and gazes at him like looking at an idiot.

"....I.." He couldn't continue.

Good job now, being the stupid gambler, losing his poker face, and making scrambled voice. so great.

By the way what am I going to say? Niou thoughts to himself. Why don't I plan first before I speak out, really? Where is my wit now? Where are you ? The self-proclaimed best magician and prankster, Niou Masaharu.

Echizen the pretty kid waits long enough to save the elder one from face-boiling embarrassment.

"yes.I like you."

The boy perks.

[......TBC....]


End file.
